Te quiero contar un sueño
by Ako Nomura
Summary: Pocas veces pueden hablar cosas que no sean Naraku, los fragmentos o los problemas que se topan en el camino, esos pocos momentos son cuando cruzan de una época a otra [Regalito para Shemmo]


_El Manga-Anime "Inuyasha" no me pertenece, es de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei y este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro._

_Regalito para Shemmo_

Te quiero contar un sueño.

Ya tenía todo preparado, había comprado todo lo que necesitaba para llevar a la época pasada, su madre le ayudó en eso como siempre, Inuyasha la esperaba apoyado de la entrada de la pagoda del pozo, parecía pensativo, algo poco usual en él. Al llevar a su altura él le arrebata la mochila amarilla y la pone en su propio hombro, con sólo una mirada acuerdan que ya es hora de volver.

Inuyasha apoya uno de sus pies sobre el borde del pozo y la toma de la cintura para lanzarse al otro lado, Kagome no puede evitar sonrojarse, ese gesto lo ha hecho siempre, ya era algo cotidiano y mecánico, pero aún así no puede evitar que la sangre se agolpara en sus mejillas. Al mirarlo antes de lanzarse ella fija su mirada en él y se da cuenta que aún está con ese aire pensativo.

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó demostrándole su interés. Inuyasha la mira un momento y después se da impulso.

—No realmente, sólo tuve un sueño muy raro— aclaró, no sabe por qué pero tiene las ganas de contárselo, compartirlo, pocas veces pueden hablar cosas que no sean Naraku, los fragmentos o los problemas que se topan en el camino, esos pocos momentos son cuando cruzan de una época a otra.

—¿Cómo así?— inquirió interesada.

—Estábamos aquí, en el pozo y no podíamos salir, flotábamos sin llegar a ninguna parte— contestó tratando de contarlo sin enredarse como suele suceder cuando uno quiere contar un sueño.

—¿Entonces era una pesadilla?— cuestionó la joven, el muchacho negó con la cabeza.

—No, por alguna razón estábamos bien y no queríamos salir, hablábamos sobre como las ovejas y los hipopótamos podían ser una pareja perfecta— trata de explicar.

—¿Eh?

—Y que Miroku podía tragar una montaña si no detenía su interés por absorber estrellas— continuó, se rasca la cabeza con su mano libre, tampoco es que recuerde todos los detalles del sueño, sólo son fragmentos.

—¿También estaba Miroku dentro del pozo?— preguntó interesada en el raro relato. Ya podían ver el resplandor que indicaba que estaban llegando a la época antigua.

—No, sólo estábamos tú y yo, hablábamos de eso, pero eso no es lo que me dejó pensando— dijo algo abochornado.

—¿Y que es?— al ver que se había detenido quiso darle el valor de seguir relatando, posa una mano en el brazo que sostiene su cintura.

—Que no nos soltábamos por que si lo hacías podíamos ser llevados por una corriente y nos separaríamos— relató desviando la vista y Kagome pudo notar sus mejillas sonrojadas, sonrió enternecida.

—Bueno, si eso ocurriera, tenlo por seguro que no te soltaría— declaró ella con su mejor sonrisa. Al llegar al destino Inuyasha ayudó a Kagome a salir del pozo, después volvió a acomodar la mochila en su hombro— Inuyasha…

el aludido la mira curioso de lo que pueda decirle, ella vuelve a sonreír y lo abraza estrechamente, el se tensa pero le devuelve el abrazo torpemente.

—Para la próxima vez que tengas un sueño raro cuéntamelo ¿sí?— pidió entusiasta y lo soltó, Inuyasha también sonriendo afirmó con la cabeza.

Caminaron hacia la aldea de la señora Kaede para reunirse con el resto de sus amigos. Pero al mirar a la dirección de pozo se dieron cuenta que esas conversaciones triviales dentro del túnel del tiempo eran alguna clase de medicina y aire fresco para ellos, como una forma distinta de conocerse.

Puede que sea que Inuyasha no odie del todo los viajes a la época futura de Kagome después de todo.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Shemmo, espero que te gustara, pequeño y sencillo pero con mucho cariño, a ti no te conozco mucho a decir verdad, pero siempre se me ha hecho la idea de que eres una chica tiernucha, es una tincada que tengo, espero que no me equivoque xD

Ah, sí, somos los dos seres más despistados del universo.

Y a quien haya leído esto espero que también le gustara, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o lo que le venga en gana por favor dejar un review, los estaré esperando.

Que tengan un buen fin de semana.

¡Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


End file.
